


Innocence, Life, Evil and Corruption

by Illogical_logicality



Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illogical_logicality/pseuds/Illogical_logicality
Summary: Average maleAverage lifeWeird personWeird world





	

Tsukiyama was the average Japanese male. He was 5 feet 2 inches. He also had black hair, black eyebrows, black eyelashes and brown eyes. He disliked everyone out-of-the-ordinary. He disliked teenagers playing loud music upon the bus or the metro. He also disliked people with oddly coloured hair. This included red, purple, blue, green, yellow, orange, pink etc. His most common way of avoid these types of people was to walk away. Another way was bitch-slapping them. Because of child abuse laws, he can no longer do the second option in public.

He was a single 25-year-old man. He graduated from University and held a PhD in Computer Science, and he also passed mathematics and economics with ease. He now works in a laboratory. It was not what he was expecting, but he had to deal with it for the rest of his life.

Upon a fateful morning of the 22nd of October, he felt slightly drowsy. He had contracted the Influenza virus and had a headache. But, because of his unfair contract by his boss, he had to work despite all setbacks. He had awoken up late. 9:37, it was, instead of 9:20. He had some peppermint chewing gum and took several deep breaths, before savagely rushing towards his wardrobe, throwing out a blazer, then a tie, then a shirt, then a cat and then a pair of trousers. With his epic multitasking skills, he managed to get all of his work clothes on before 9:40. He jumped downstairs, causing a vibration between the glazed floorboards. He ignored making breakfast and instead grabbed extra money. He wore his raincoat, as it was thunder storming outside, got his umbrella, briefcase and transport card.

It was rush hour; there were many cars upon the road.

Tsukiyama lived near the apex of a high-rise building. His work, despite being boring and unfair, paid well. His weekly salary was ¥1,879,980. He specifically worked in the research and development section. He designs formats for products and researches efficiency. His home costs him about ¥4 million a month. That leaves about 3.2 million for health and wellbeing.

He took the lift, desperately pressing the close-door button. He was the kind of asshole to close the door when someone says "Wait!" and starts screaming at the person. He quickly pressed ground floor and waited. He also disliked the elevator music. He prefers piano music.

After the elevator journey ended, he sprinted out of the door. 

Outside, he opened up his  black umbrella. He ran towards the traffic lights and ran across the crossing. His apartment building was fifteen seconds away from the metro and it took him no longer then that to reach it. He waded through the masses of people on the streets and reached the stairs to the metro. His powerful legs allowed him to flawlessly gallop down the stairs with amazing footwork and dexterity. Tsukiyama got his transport card from his wallet and placed it upon the scanner. He then walked through the gate.

After waiting a few minutes, his ride came. He hopped on and was jostled about by other passengers. The maglev train sped off to the next station, and all the passengers nearly fell over as a result of the unexpected departure. This occurred 14 times. When his train reached his station, the last of the line, the train was completely empty, like a ghost town. The train halted and he got off. He ran up the stairs and saw that it was still raining, with a grey sky. The road was empty, but there were cars passing by, spraying water on the pavement.

Without looking at the traffic light, he ran across the road.

A white car, which was speeding, collided into him. He was launched 10 feet up in the air and fell, back first, into the tarmac, unconscious. The side of his abdomen was cut open, with crimson red blood pouring out, onto the ground. The driver of the white car didn't want to be associated with this, so he sped off, running over him and causing more blood to flow. The rainwater soaked his thick blood and made it runny, allowing it to reach further distances and go onto the dirt.

Tsukiyama's blood saturated the earthy soil. The road he was on was rarely used. His corpse was found a week by the authorities.


End file.
